


PMD: Snowed In

by Eccosong



Series: PMD: Outset [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccosong/pseuds/Eccosong
Summary: Eight members of a treasure hunting guild get snowed in. Pure fluff
Relationships: Habunake | Seviper/Onbat | Noibat, Sleepe | Drowzee/Delibird
Series: PMD: Outset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607845
Kudos: 1





	PMD: Snowed In

"There we go, fire started, thanks Milo" a Cubone, named Vince, said patting a younger Fennekin on the head as the two lit the fireplace that sat against the back wall of the Guilds main room, the Fennekin, Milo, nodded his head happily at the praise. As the light filled up the room a small group of Pokemon, a Noibat, a Seviper, and a Riolu entered the room led by a Glameow wearing a seafoam blue scarf,the group was carrying a multitude of pillows and Blankets between four of them, some with more difficulty than others.

"Put em down by the fireplace" the Glameow, whose name was Amy, said to the others that had arrived with her shucking off the blankets she'd brought into the spot she'd indicated.

Everyone else quickly following suit "thanks for starting the fire you two" Amy said before curling into a ball in her pile of blankets.

"No problem, who woulda that we'd get snowed in at the guildhall like this though?" Vince asked making himself comfortable in his spot by the fireplace while Milo ran to join the Noibat, who was his sister, under a blanket.

"I didn't, I was supposed to take Milo home tonight and now we're stuck here for the holiday" the Noibat squeaked out twisting around and flopping onto her back as Milo popped out of the blankets to nod his head vigorously.

"You'd never have made it back to Grand Root Cavern in thiss weather anwayss, Harper" the Seviper named Sven, hissed out, getting as close as physically possible to the fire.

"We all had things we wanted to do, but with the snow as it is we aren't going anywhere" the riolu, who's name was Roderich, said as he began constructing a fort out of some of the gathered pillows. As the group settled in and made themselves comfortable a Banette slowly floated down out of the ceiling coming to a stop right above Amy, the glameows ears twitching subtly at the motion.

"Yeah, the entrance is blocked up but good, we aren't leaving tonight, probably not even tomorrow either" the Banette said floating listlessly through the room.

"Thanks for checking Stark, so are you staying as well?" Amy asked looking up at the Banette with one open eye.

"Eh, just didn't seem right leaving you all here for the night, if the snows not gone by morning I'll see about finding someone that'd have an easier time clearing it than little Milo" Stark said floating down to where the Fennekin was sitting and then through where he was sitting causing the Fox to shiver slightly as the ghost passed through him.

"I'll be around, probably doing nothing, or haunting something, probably that" Stark finally said as he passed through the floor.

"Alright, see yeah in a bit then" Roderich said waving to the Banette as he vanished under the floor. After that everyone lapsed into a rather peaceful, and warm silence. Amy glanced over at the entryway seemingly waiting for someone to arrive. After a few minutes a pair of footsteps could be heard marching ploddingly up the hallway towards the room they were in.

Walking out in the hallway were a pair of Pokemon, a Drowzee and a Delibird, the two were speaking in a low whisper. "I'm actually a little glad you're stuck here with us, like not glad glad, just like it'd be boring without you here" the Drowzee, who was named Luis, mumbled out

"Nah man I get you, it'd have just been you, Roderich and Amy otherwise right?" the Deliberd, who went by Liam, asked his friend.

"Yeah, Roderich and Amy are good company but it i'd feel weird if it were just the three of us here" Luis continued as the pair made their way into the Main room.

"Hey Amy, there was plenty of food down there still" Liam said as he walked over to the blankets picking up a lime green one and wrapping it around himself before moving over to the fireplace with Luis quickly following suit.

"Well that's some good news at least" Amy yawned stretching her paws out in front of her before standing up. "Well if that's the case i'm gonna make cocoa or something, anyone else want any?" Amy asked while making her way out. Everyone agreed in some form or another, a multitude of sures and yeahs alongside Milo's vigorous nodding, except Sven who remained rather quiet. Harper jumped up and glided over to check on her friend. She hopped lightly onto his back and leaned in close.

"Aww, he's already asleep, poor sven, he's been so tired lately" Harper cooed while petting the sleeping Sevipers head. "Roddy bring one of those blankets over here please" harper asked the riolu who immediately jumped up and drug one over the Noibat and Seviper tossing the light blue woolen blanket over Sven.

"It's the cold that's making him tired" Roderich Whispered before picking Harper up and carrying her back to the center of the room where Liam, Luis, Vince and Milo had formed a semi-circle. Roderich set Harper down right next to Milo who quickly brought his smaller sister under the blanket with him while Roderich found an open spot next to Vince.

Liam quietly stood up and whispered "I'm gonna go see if Amy needs any help".

"Alright, I think I'll go look for Stark, see if he wants some cocoa too" Vince said getting up as carefully as possible. the two quickly left the room leaving Luis,Harper,Roderich and Milo with the Sleeping Sven. Milo yawned noiselessly as his head drooped down into the pillow he was sitting on.

"Sleepy already buddy?" Harper asked glancing over at the tired Fennekin who quickly perked up and shook his head no.

"I think we're all a bit tired" Amy said as she sauntered in followed by Liam carrying a silver tray that held eight mugs that he easily passed out to everyone gathered around before taking his own which he began sipping on slowly setting the last two mugs and the tray off to the side. As everyone drank their cocoa Vince came back with Stark in tow the two grabbed their own drinks and joined the others as Luis got up and fed more wood to the fire. As the night continued Milo drifted off to sleep followed by Harper,Roderich,Liam,Vince and Amy one after the other leaving only Luis and Stark awake.

"Huh, Liam looks cute when he's sleeping, I never noticed" Luis mused out loud while looking at snoozing Delibird who'd wrapped himself around his own tail while Stark meandered floating around the room.

"You all do" the Banette stated matter of factly "Harper's probably the cutest, she usually hangs upside down from one of the rafters in their room." he continued.

"What" Luis said flatly.

"Sometimes I go into peoples rooms at night to watch everyone sleep...that's...one of those weird ghost things I'm not supposed to do isn't it?" Stark asked somewhat worried.

"Y-yes, i'd say it is" Luis sputtered out completely flabbergasted.

"O-oh, well then...this made everything a bit awkward didn't it, I'm just gonna...I'll be downstairs, g'night Luis" Stark said before passing through the floor to escape the conversation.

"G'night weirdo ghost" Luis yawned before laying down next to Liam as sleep began to overtake him.

About ten minutes later Stark floated back into the main room and whispered "pssst hey Luis you still awake?" after a minute of silence Stark started to laugh softly "I'm not stopping".


End file.
